Passion of Fear and Hate
by FaeriesDrkDesire
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Alucard is acting strangely, Seras' secrets are coming out, and an old friend of Alucards is encroaching upon his territory. Things are going to get testy...
1. Chapter 1

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Wish I did, but I don't. To own Alucard would be so much fun. le sigh

AN: This is just the intro, so it will be short. Oh, and when the point of view changes, the paragraph will be started in bold, that is, if I remember to do that every time.

**Alucard** made his way down towards the basement as the dawn was approaching. He let a yawn slip past his lips as he ran a hand through that black hair of his. His booted steps reverberated in the quite corridor. He stopped for a moment, his head turning to the right. That grin crept onto his lips as he decided to check in on his Police Girl, quickly phasing through her door.

Seras lay sleeping, the top of the coffin bed still up. He lightly shook his head as her looked lovingly down at the girl, her chest rising and falling despite the fact she truly didn't need to breath. "Such a human function." Alucard never breathed, he thought it beneath one such as his-self. Crimson eyes looked around the room and fell upon the bucket that sat upon the table.

"She still isn't drinking her blood." He grasped the medicinal packet in his gloved hands. Quick fingers tore the top of as he drank down the liquid. A hand pressed the button to close the lid of Seras' coffin as he walked out of the room, tossing the empty bag in the waste basket.

His room was soon reached and Alucard slammed the door behind him. Police Girl had been getting on his nerves. She just couldn't get past her human emotions. "She refuses to drink blood, she won't learn her powers, and she has no respect for my authority. The only thing keeping her in line is her fear of me." _I don't won't her to fear me, it is not the proper relationship between Master and fledgling._

Alucard shrugged off his coat and laid it over on of the chairs in his room. He sat down hard on the edge of his bed. "What am I going to do with her? Integra won't stand for this for too much longer. She will want her destroyed. I should want her destroyed." But something made him want her around. He needed her around. He was his first fledgling, his destined mate, but if she couldn't get past her fears and the childish notion of keeping her humanity, that would never be.

He sighed and stood, his clothes simply dematerializing into nothingness, leaving him in a pair of silk black night pants that stood out starkly against his pale skin. Hand was again raked through that midnight black hair as he laid down in the sleek black coffin that was situated in the car corner of his room. "You don't even know what you do to me Seras." He sighed as he closed the lid of his coffin, his eyes closing slowly. "Hell, I don't even know what you do to me."

**Seras** had known Alucard had been in her room. She was surprised he hadn't noticed the increased rate of her heart, of the sightly quicker rise and fall of her chest as he had stood near her. Not yet used to sleeping in the coffin, she nearly gasped as it began to close over her. That surely would have given her away.

She could hear the disappointment in his voice when he talked of her breathing and not drinking her blood. She just wished she could explain it to him, make him understand. Seras wanted to be strong for her master, but it was so hard to adapt to these new ways. It was so hard for every moral that had been instilled in her to just go away. She turned on her side as she felt the oncoming dawn, the lethargy beginning to set into her. A light yawn escaped her lips.

"I want to be strong for you Master, I really do." She looked up to him, looked up him as a god. He surely looked like one, and acted like one. Thinking everything was beneath him. Probably even her. She craved for his blood, for his body. She could see past that hard shell of his. Past the hate, the madness, and the anger. He just wanted to be free. Why could he not see that she wanted the same thing? They were both caged birds if only they could fly away together.

But the true was that Seras didn't want to be free in certain ways. She didn't want to be free of him, free from the blood tie they shared. To be his for all time would be the greatest thing in the world. Seras sighed once again and closed her eyes, picturing her master, if only she could have him. _You don't know what you do to me Master, if only you did._ Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off into the deep sleep of the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. This goes for all chapters so I don't have to make a disclaimer every time.

AN: Meh...here's the next chapter...This is a bit slow, I could have done better. But it turned out to be a bit of a filler. The next one is where the fun starts. Believe me, it will be good. This is kind of a cliffhangery type thing leading to the next chapter.

**Seras** slowly opened her eyes, she knew the sun had set an hour or so ago, but she was just now ready to get out of bed and face the world. She hit the button to raise the lid of her coffin and sat up, running a hand through her ruffled strawberry blond hair. Arms extended to all directions as she did a full stretch. She turned her head to see the pail on her table, a light sigh escaping her lips.

She hopped out of bed and padded across the room to the bathroom, her pink nightgown swishing around mid thigh. The normal routine of showering was soon done as well as combing through her hair and brushing those fangs of hers. Alucard had told her to get rid of these human habits, but she didn't think she could resist the relaxation of her shower and the other normal things. Plus, she hadn't yet learned to clean herself with only her mind yet.

She sat down in one of the chairs that was situated around the table in the middle of the room. "To drink or not to drink, that is the question." She smirked, a light laugh escaping her lips. Her smile soon disappeared, a frown emerging as she lifted the packet and tore the top off of it. The sweet sent of blood drifted to her nose causing her mouth to water. Her fangs lengthened despite of trying to hold them back. She growled low in her throat and ran to the bathroom, flushing the contents down the toilet. Her eyes lingered on the porcelain bowl for a few moments, she never used it. "Why IS there a toilet in here?"

She shook the though off as she got dressed in her uniform, time to see if there are any missions tonight. She walked through the halls of the Hellsing Manor towards Sir Integra's office, running into the Angel of Death on her way. "Hello Walter."

"Good evening Miss Victoria." He paused as he looked over the young woman, a frown crossing his lips. "You look quite pale today."

"Umm...I'm just not feeling very well." Cough. "Well, I have to go see Sir Integra, take care Walter." Seras began to sprint down the halls quickly taking a corner. Walter could only look after her, his head shaking lightly.

"I don't think that girl will ever learn."

**Integra **sat in her office, the white smoke drifting up from the burning cigar that hung loosely from her lips. Those pale blue eyes looked to the red clad man standing before her.

"There are no missions tonight Alucard, and I have tons of paperwork to do from the last mission, so if you would please leave, if would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh but Master, it is so much fun annoying you. I love to bring out that vein on your neck that seems to pop out when you are really angry. It has yet to appear tonight."

And then it did as Integra looked up, snubbing out the cigar. Her hand was moving towards the gun strapped to the bottom of her mahogany desk, but she stopped short as a knock was heard on the door. She sighed. "What could it be now? Come in."

Seras peeked her head inside the room spotting the Hellsing and her Master. She walked in and saluted, her eyes glancing Alucard afterwards. "Are there any missions tonight Sir?"

"No, and if there were, I wouldn't allow you to go out in your present state."

Seras' eyebrows furrowed. "And why is that, may I ask.?" Now, Integra wasn't in the greatest of moods, so she wasn't planning on using her manners.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Officer Victoria. You skin is nearly transparent, your eyes are pale, and they have dark circles on them, and if you didn't notice before, you have a few very noticeable bruises from where you ran into things, probably not even that hard. You are lacking in iron, which means you haven't been drinking your blood." Integra's voice seemed to rise in volume and in strength as she continued to speak.

"I will not have you endangering my men. I would never send a vampire as weak as you are into the field. All it would lead to is more deaths that we can afford. If you do not begin taking nourishment, I will have to see to it that you are no longer a bother on this organization."

_**That** was harsh._ But Alucard could do nothing but stand back as Integra's wrath was unleashed upon his fledgling. He could see the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes as the verbal assault continued. But a smirk appeared, Integra was probably PMSing. That would be fun later. He had tuned out after a few minutes until Integra had come to a close.

"You WILL drink your blood Seras Victoria, or certain repercussions will follow. Is that clearly understood?"

"Yes Sir Integra."

"You are dismissed." Alucard watched as the girl; quickly turned and walked out of the office. He could hear her sobs as the door shut behind her. He then turned to his master. "I think you may have been a bit to hard on her my Master."

Integra's cold eyes turned to him, a fire burning beneath them. "AND YOU!" She pulled the gun from under her desk, pointing it at him and firing a couple of rounds into the wall behind him. "You need to get your fledgling to drink her blood, I don't care how you do it, but I will tolerate this no longer. And I heard through our blood link the comment about me PMSing, and if you come anywhere near me this time I will personally castrate you myself. And it won't be pretty." She let off another shot just below his waist, missing him by an inch.

His grin didn't quite reach his eyes as he phased through the wall. That woman could really scare him sometimes. He glanced out one of the windows at the end of the hall. He would talk to Seras before she goes to bed, once the next meal has been given. He had to put some sense into her before his Master took action. And he could see only one way to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

1Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been really busy lately and not able to concentrate. But now I've had a good night of sleep and am ready to write. Some good stuff in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Seras' **footsteps carried loudly through the halls as she ran, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pushed past anyone that got in her way as she headed down to the basement. To her room. To her prison. The door was slammed quickly behind her and she rested against the hardness of it. She banged her head lightly on the door as her hands came up to whip away her tears. "Why does she always have to be such a bitch?"

Seras slowed her breathing and walked to her bathroom. How had she not noticed the circles under her eyes earlier? Slender finger turned on the cold water, splashing some on her face to try and calm herself. She whipped her face off with a fluffy white towel that sat on the rack and began to inspect her body. A bruise was evident on her leg where she had run into the table the previous day, a mark on her arm from accidently running into a wall, and a purple mark on her forehead, partially covered by hair, where she had tried to sit up in her coffin, when the lid was down. "I truly am pathetic."

She frowned and walked back into her room, laying down on her bed. The only place she ever had a respite was asleep, getting to dream. She could be whatever she wanted in her dreams. But her dreams would never become reality. She shifted on the sheets, rolling on her side so that she faced the wall, her tears once again streaming down her face. But she couldn't sleep now, the moon wouldn't allow her to, and neither would her hunger. It always haunted her, calling to her every waking moment. She wanted to ignore it forever, but the call was so loud. "I don't want to be a monster. Drinking blood is so wrong, it's disgusting."

**Alucard **watched silently from the bathroom mirror, those red eyes peering through the open door to see his fledgling crying on her bed. He wanted to comfort her, to do anything to make her feel better. But she had to be taught a lesson. She would never be able to survive an eternity with such little amounts of blood going into her system. He heard her words and ventured into her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't like blood, no vampire didn't like it. But doing something so unhuman was crushing her. He could feel her hunger pulling at her. Suffocating her. That was what Seras was scared of. The power that blood had over her. She craved it, needed it. But she wouldn't give into the need. She could have everything in her dreams if she would drink.

He slunk back through the walls, his steps making no sound as he walked to his bed chamber. He phased through the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. He wasn't looking forward to what he was going to have to do later that night, but it needed to be done. Both for his sake and for Police Girl's. If fear was the only way she listened to him, the only way she obeyed him, then that is what he wold have to use. Alucard had used force against many people, but he didn't want to use it against such a frail and beautiful creature such as Seras. She wouldn't even be aware how much it would hurt him to do it.

Later that night...

**Walter **walked through the lower levels of the Hellsing manner quickly. He passed Seras' room and went straight to the No-Life King's. A knock was placed on the large door and a 'Come in.' from inside. The door was pushed open easily and the pail left on the large cherry wood table. Walter looked at the vampire who was sitting in a chair, boots on the table, gloved fingers rubbing at his temples.

"What is bothering you Master Alucard?"

"It is Police Girl. Tonight she _will_ drink her blood, and I don't like what I must do to make her." The vampire looked up at his old friend to see the concerned look.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Alucard."

"Well I'm not so sure Angel of Death, and for me not to be sure it quite a large deal."

Walter looked at his friend with a frown. "Indeed it is. But she will come around in her own time. Miss Victoria is young and fragile. She just needs to adapt to this new life."

"She needs to adapt quicker before Integra sends her to her grave." Walter offered Alucard a smile, knowing he could not convince the midian, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He just hoped the vampire would not do anything that he would regret later.

**Knock **was heard upon the door to her bedroom, causing Seras to look up. She knew who it was. She laid her head back into the pillow and said a muffled "Come in." Walter came in and laid his eyes on her, a small frown upon his lips. "I suggest you drink your blood tonight Miss Victoria." That was all he said after setting the bucket of ice on the table and leaving the room.

Seras' head turned to the side to look at the pail. She wondered why Walter had said that, but brushed it off as him being worried about her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking the short distance to the table. She sighed and walked to her dresser, changing into a red night gown and doing her before bed things, trying to get her mind off of the nourishment that laid waiting inside of the medicinal packet. Walking back over to the table she laid her hands upon it, those crimson eyes staring at the crimson liquid. She could feel her fangs lengthening out of pure instinct.

A trembling hand reached out for the packet, deftly tearing off one of the corners.. Slowly she brought it to her lips and then paused, trying to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation. The cons won out. With a light sigh she headed back to the bathroom, prepared to sacrifice her meal to the porcelain god, but as so as she swung the door open a yelp of surprised escaped her lips. Her master was standing there, and he didn't look to happy. In her surprise she had dropped the packet of blood, but Alucard was quick enough to snatch it from the air, not one drop spilt.

"Master, what..what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"The question is what were you about to _do _in the bathroom." Seras looked guiltily away from him, only to have Alucard's gloved hand jerk her head back so she could look into his eyes. "I will not allow you to be this foolish Seras, you can't just waltz around here without taking nourishment."

There was a faint glow in Alucard's eyes, his anger actually producing a flaming affect. Seras gulped as he took his hand off of her chin. "I don't want to do this Master, I can't drink blood."

"You can, and you will." Alucard switched the blood bag from right hand to left as he began stepping towards her. With every step he took, Seras took two steps back. But they kept the same distance, being that her master's strides were longer than hers. She maneuvered around the table, him following her every room until she was back around to the bathroom, when had he closed the door? As soon she reached the door his arm touched her shoulder, pushing her lightly to bring her back flat against it. "You can't make me do this master, you can't. I am my own person and I am allowed to make my own choices."

"I am your MASTER!" Alucard's voice was rising, the tenor ringing out through the small room. "If I must I will dictate every single thing you do. You are pathetic Seras Victoria. Had I know it would end like this, I would never have turned you. I didn't expect my fledgling to be a weak, pitiful little girl. I thought you would be strong, but I guess that was my mistake."

Sadness showed through Seras' red eyes before her anger hit at his words. A light growl escaped his lips as her hand quickly cocked back and flew forward, slapping him across the face. While in mid strike she knew it would be bad. _He's going to kill me._ Were the words that flashed through her mind. Dead silence passed as the resonation of the skin to skin contact faded away. Alucard's head was turned, his hair covering his eyes. No one moved. And no one breathed, Seras had to make a conscious effort to stop herself.

When Seras finally decided to take a breath was when Alucard finally moved. His hand was gripping her throat, her feet an inch of the ground. Her hands automatically went to his, trying to pry his fingers off of the fragile place. "You will _never_ show me such disrespect again, do you understand me. If fear is what I must you to get you to drink, then so be it."

Silence passed as she stopped breathing, knowing it would be of no use. She went limp in his grasp, her eyes staying focused on his. And as he lifted his lift hand to place the blood packet to her lips, he continued to watch, something flickering in her eyes. He lightly tilted her head up, tilting the bag as well to pour the contents down her throat, his fingers tightening and loosening just slightly to coax the liquid down her throat. But not once did their eyes disconnect.

He saw that flicker there in those crimson orbs as the stood in silence for a moment, before her finally let her go, his fingers marked by purple bruises since she still didn't have enough iron in her. Her watched as her fingers gently grazed the area before stepping out to leave the room, phasing through the door and not looking back. Alucard replaying the event in his mind, what was that flicker? And then it hit him, his boots stopping in their tracks. _She liked it. _He grinned. "I should have known."


	4. Chapter 4

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had plenty of time to write during class, just no time to type it up at home. But it's my longest chapter so far.

WARNING! Sexual content in this chapter in the form of self pleasuring. Comes near the end of the fic.

**The** halls of the Hellsing Manor were silent as Alucard stood in his master's office. Many of the soldiers were on break, leaving Alucard to deal with the freak that was currently held up in the warehouse district. Sir Integra was telling him where the freak was and approximately how many ghouls there were. But her words fell on deaf ears as Alucard had already picked the information out of her mind. He was currently focusing on the smell of virgin blood that was emanating from the lower half of her body. Her voice held a hint of anger and irritation as she finished explaining the mission.

"Now leave my sight before I shoot you." Integra lit a cigar and took a few puffs of it before cringing as she heard Alucard's mocking laughter.

"As you wish My Master, though this mission is a complete waste of my time." Integra would have put up an argument, but she was far too tired and Alucard was already phasing through the floor.

**Standing** in front of her bathroom mirror, Seras' fingers traced over the imprint of her master's fingers that had been received the night before. Her mind flashed back to the event, a blush stealing over her cheeks. With a shake of her head, she walked back into her room, her eyes locking on the crimson liquid that was set on her table. She thought about dumping it, or trying, just to see if he would come to intervene.

"What is wrong with me?" Sitting down hard in her chair, she set her head on the tabletop.

"I fear my master, sometimes I even hate him. So why did his fingers around my neck feel so damned good?" She didn't quite understand the rush of heat that flooded her lower abdomen when she thought about it. She had never liked pain before, just the thought of being hurt sent a shiver down her spine. But when Alucard's strong hand curled around her throat, forcing her to feed, she didn't mind it at all. She actually liked it. She banged her head on the table once before tearing the top off of the blood packet. The words 'bloody hell' passed through her lips as she quickly gulped down the liquid, the sweet taste lingering in her mouth and on her lips, leaving her wanting more.

**Alucard** walked slowly in between the large warehouses, the wind causing a few tendrils of that black hair trailing into his face. His Casull was drawn as he spotted the first ghoul, the shot carrying on the wind to float through the quiet night. Grin was set in place as the group of ghouls exited the building in front of him. Shot after shot was fired, not one able to get close to him. Crimson hues looked up to the building as he spoke. "Such pitiful creatures. If you were a real Nosferatu, you would come down and fight me yourself."

His words were met with silence as his boots carried him into the large warehouse. Quick steps were heard as the freak vampire made its way to the roof. _What a fool, there is no way out up there. But then again, it's not like he will survive anyway._ Phasing up to the roof, Alucard stood before the roof access door. He could hear the freaks panicked breaths, hear him barreling up the stairs, trying to avoid death. Gun was raised as the door swung open, a startled cry raising from the throat of the "vampire" as he stared down the cold steel barrel of the large gun. "Please, please don't kill me."

Alucard simply laughed and cocked the gun. "You freak chipped vampires disgust me. You waste my time with your pitiful ghouls, killing for nothing but a few laughs. You have no real power." Alucard smiled evilly, the freaks eyes widening as he could only watch the red clad vampire squeeze the trigger.

"Rot in hell you freak piece of shit." The shot rang out loud and clear through the night. Brain matter and blood splattered over the roof access door and the stairway before the vampire turned to dust.

**The** night had been far too long and their was nothing to do, which left Seras to think, and that was bad. She needed to talk to Alucard. "I can't believe I slapped him. How stupid am I?" _But if I hadn't slapped him..._ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her line of thought.

Her internal clock was telling her that she still had about four hours until sunrise. But all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to much energy to do so. Plus, she needed to talk to her master, but the warehouse district was a long way away. (Though she was forgetting that he could teleport.) Sighing, Seras stood from her chair and walked to her dresser. She shed off the Hellsing uniform and slipped into her nightgown, the bottom of the silky garment brushing against her thighs.

She sat on the edge of her bed before falling backwards, a light sigh escaping her lips. She found herself smiling as she laid herself correctly in her bed, her thoughts straying back to her master. With a light groan she turned over, her face in her pillow. "He's just so hot." The words were muffled through the pillow, but she nearly screamed it.

**Alucard **tucked his gun away and hopped soundlessly off of the warehouse roof. Looking to the sky, he could tell it was only a few hours until sunrise. Instead of teleporting, like he usually would, he decided to walk the distance to the Hellsing Manor. It wouldn't take to long, and it would give him time to think. Being that it was so late, almost no one was on the streets, and those who were, didn't even give the red clad Nosferatu a second look. "So, Seras has a love of pain, how did I not notice this before?"

He mused out loud, his coat billowing around him as the wind began to pick up. "Maybe I should take a new approach to this situation." Thinking back to the prior night, Alucard found himself frowning. His little Police Girl wouldn't last much longer if she kept flushing her meals. _Someone should really remove that toilet._ Shaking his head lightly and pushing those sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, he teleported just outside of the Hellsing compound. "She needs to realize what strength she has. She needs to learn how to unlock her power, only then can she find her strength. _Only then can she become mine. She still has a long way to go, but utilizing her powers is the start to becoming my No-Life Queen._

**Seras** turned herself back over in her bed, crossing her legs at the ankle. She sighed as she placed her hands behind her head, those crimson orbs staring at the top of her coffinbed, the lid still up. "I think I'm falling in love with him." _Or maybe just lust. _She shook her head, trying to dismiss that thought. She didn't like it. Her hand trailed to her neck again, the bruises had disappeared after she drank her dinner.

Her hand lowered to rest on her abdomen, her fingers running circles on the smooth silk. "I wish I knew what to do. I can only have him in my dreams. He'd never want a pathetic vampire like me." She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind floating to think what it would be like if she could have him.

**Alucard's** internal clock was telling him that it was two hours until sunrise. He checked the usual places to find something to occupy his time. Integra was getting some much needed sleep, and even though her loved to pester her, he knew she needed to not be awoken. Walter too was sleeping, so he wouldn't be up for one of their talks about the old days. With a smirk he headed towards the basement, wondering if his little submissive was still awake. Also wondering if she had fed. He needed to talk with her anyway.

Silently he phased just outside of Seras' bedroom, a smile crossing his lips. But that smile dropped for a moment as he scented the air. Pheromones But his smile was back in a second, even larger than before. "What is she up to?" He tuned in his hearing, seeking the sounds behind the barrier of the door. A light moan could be heard and instantly Alucard's pulse jumped. A thought was given as he hesitated before the door. But even though a vampire, he was still a man. He cloaked himself from her easily as he slipped through the door unseen and unheard. Though his presence was nearly given away as he had to hold in a gasp at the sight before him.

Seras lay stretched out before his eyes on her bed. Her skin was nearly glowing, her face flushed, signaling that she had fed. But that thought only crossed Alucard's mind for a split second as his eyes raked over the form of the woman on the bed. That pink nightgown was raised up her thighs, a slender hand slipped into the matching pink panties. He could hear Seras' panting as her fingers worked over her own sensitive spots. Her eyes were closed, a few beads of sweat on her brow. She was whispering something that Alucard couldn't quite catch. He could feel the tightening in his groin as he watched the movement of her hand, the rise and fall of her chest. After a few moments of just complete awe at the beauty before him, he finally could catch the word repeatedly falling from between her lips.

"Master."

Alucard watched in a red haze of lust as Seras' body shook with her climax, his name falling from her lips. His legs needed to move forward, the ache in between them driving his body forward a few steps. It went against every instinct not to take her. But he knew he couldn't, not like this. But still, he ventured into her mind. He saw her fantasies, what she craved for. Their bodies tangled and locked together in the most intimate of ways, the true way a master should be with their first fledgling. The visions only heightened his need, a violent torture against himself. He had to leave before he lost his self control. One last look was cast over her trembling form as he quickly phased through the door.

AN: Okay, doing a bit of a cliff hanger here, sorry, but if I try to finish it, it would be one long chapter and it would take another week to get out. I will have some down time this week, so hopefully the next chapter will be out Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: I know I said this would be out by Friday, sorry for it not being. But I want to get on a more regular update schedule, so like every Sunday afternoon or evening I'll update.

WARNING: Yes, another content warning. This time beginning of the fic instead of end.

A low growl escaped from Alucard's throat as he quickly walked down the long corridor towards his chambers. The image of his Police Girl kept running through his mind, causing his need to grow even stronger. His booted steps carried through the empty hallway until he finally reached his room, nearly tossing his hat, sunglasses, and coat off of his body and onto the table, completely unaware of the glass breaking that was his sunglasses. His hand strayed down to the ever aching bulge between his thighs. "I just had to look in on her didn't I. Had I less self control I could have raped the poor girl."

He sat down hard in his chair, just the thought of taking her sending him back into the red fury that was his lust. With another growl the rest of his clothing simply fell away into nothing, leaving him bare with nothing but his hunger for blood, and the urgent demand for release. But he was a man, that was quite apparent in his current state. And since he had some respect for the frail woman that was his fledgling and his future mate, he could do nothing but allow himself release by his own hands, or hand rather.

His right hand slide down his form, his body tilting the chair back a bit. A groan was let out as his fingers curled around the length of him, needing to tap down the need, to release the pressure building inside of him. At first his hand moved slowly over his shaft, a torture he put upon himself. But as his thoughts drifted back to only moments before to Seras lying on her bed, he couldn't stop his hand from moving faster. His head tilted back, that jet black hair swishing around his shoulder, a complete contrast to his pale skin.

A light sheen of sweat began to form upon his skin, a moan escaping his lips. His hand moved faster, raising to a fever pitch, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His eyes were closed tight, not aware of anything around him, not even the slight crack in the door he had left open in his hurry. Long legs extended to push against the table across from him, now leaning on the back to legs of his chair. His unoccupied hand gripped into the hard wood of the chair, his nails now forever indented in the wood, one word passing through his mind as he got closer to the release he so desperately needed. _Seras._

**Seras **moaned lightly within the light sleep she had fallen in as she heard her name in her mind. Her master's voice. She flushed lightly as she realized he was calling to her, and after what she had just done, she knew she couldn't go to him like this. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and hopped quickly out of bed. If she didn't come soon, he would come for her. And she couldn't be seen in her nightgown. She quickly tossed on a pair of pants and a large shirt. Seras yawned lightly. "What could he want with me so close to dawn?"

Before she stepped out of the door she ran back to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of vanilla body spray. She stepped lightly out into the hall, her barefeet barely making any sound. She thought for a moment about where he would be, but so close to dawn, she assumed he'd be in his room. Her eyes peered down the hall into the darkness and the faint light piercing through there. She could always see in the dark, but somehow Alucard's darkness was impossible to see through. Shrugging lightly, she made her way down the hall. She had never really seen Alucard's room before. He always seemed to phase through before she could knock.

As she got closer to the door she noticed that it was open just the slightest bit. She raised an eyebrow for a moment before standing before the door, waiting for him to pop out. But it didn't happen. After a moment of hearing some type of movement from inside, she assumed that he left the door open for her to enter, and so she pushed the door open. But as she saw what exactly was going on within that room of his, she froze right in the doorway. Those shocked crimson hues raking over the naked form of her master, astonished at the beauty of his body. The paleness of his skin. The dark inky black of his hair. And most obvious, the movements of his right hand over the hard evidence of his need. But even with that sight something odd caught her attention. His chest was rising and falling in a labored rhythm, in tune to his hands quick movements. "He's actually breathing."

Her words were spoken aloud, only a whisper, but still able to hear by a vampire. A hand covered her mouth as Alucard's head turned towards her, his eyes only half opened. The shock didn't show through him as he was about to climax. And in those last seconds, nothing could stop him from releasing his hot seed, not even the object of his desire stepping into his bedroom.

The silence afterward seemed to stretch on forever until Alucard motioned for Seras to come over. She took a large gulp before stepping over to her master who had come to sit correctly in his chair. She stood before him, her eyes averted to the floor. That is, until his left hand once again circled her neck, not hard enough to hurt, but just to tilt her head to his so that their eyes could meet. "You will NEVER enter my chambers without my permission again, otherwise I will destroy you myself."

Seras' eyes widened before he let go of her throat, and she immediately fled from the room, but not before hearing a muttered, 'How embarrassing' come from the man behind her. She closed the door and let her back rest on it for a moment, a giant grin spreading across her face, as well as a blush across her cheeks. "Human gesture my ass." She laughed lightly as she walked back to her room, the smell of him still with her.

_The Next Night_

A light knock could be heard on Seras' door as she groggily hit the button to raise her coffin lid. She stretched lightly as she bunched up the covers to hide her form as she let a 'come in' pass through her lips, knowing it was Walter with her breakfast...well dinner, or whatever. Her meal. The old retainer walked into the room with a smile, setting the bucket of ice on the table, the packet of blood could be seen over the top of it. He looked over to the blond girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Alucard is acting strangely tonight, would you Miss Victoria?"

Seras was lucky she hadn't had her meal yet, other wise she would be blushing like crazy. "Umm...no. How is he acting?"

"He's just, quiet. Which is quite uncharacteristic for him. I was just wondering if you knew what had gotten into him." He saw Seras shrug her shoulder innocently, knowing that she knew something, but he wouldn't press her on it. "Oh, by the way, Sir Integra wants to see you as soon as you are done eating."

He said the words as he left, and Seras couldn't stop herself from giggling as she hopped out of bed. She eyed the blood for a moment before jumping in the shower, doing her normal activities in a bit of a rush. She grabbed the blood packet on the way out and began to drink from it as she tugged lightly at the bottom of her Hellsing uniform. She was nearly skipping down the hallways, quite happy to have caught Alucard in the act of pleasuring himself. Though she was doing the same thing only minutes before she had seen him.

After disposing of the blood packet in a nearby trash can, Seras approached Sir Integra's office, a light knock being offered before the come in was heard. She stepped into the office quickly, her steps faltering a bit as she knew Alucard was standing in the corner to her left, behind his master's desk. She could swear his eyes were burning right through her, even though she couldn't see the red orbs. She straightened up a bit as she stood before her commander.

"Seeing as you have been drinking for the last few days, I can see Alucard has done what I asked of him." The commanding voice was cold, as always. "And since you are back in better health, you will be going out on the mission tonight. It will be you, Alucard, and Unit D. It is a small town outside of Winchester that is being occupied by a vampire. An actual one, instead of the usual Freaks. You will be leaving in an hour." Sir Integra looked past the rim of her glasses, noticing that Seras' eyes kept shifting to the corner. She was probably only paying half of the attention she should be.

"Officer Victoria, is there any particular reason as to why you are spacing off while I am briefing you?"

Seras knew she shouldn't, but she never got the chance to mess with her Master. "I just noticed that I couldn't here my Master breathing." Her voice sounded innocent, but held a hint of mischief. Sir Integra merely looked at the girl, eyebrow raised as she took a glance to the corner and the growl emanating from there. She lit up a cigar, not even wanting to know what that was about, and dismissed both Seras and Alucard.

A brush of cool air was felt beside her as Seras walked down the halls to retrieve her gun. She paused as she heard her master's voice in her mind.

"_Just because you caught me in a compromising position does not mean you can try to embarrass me in front of my Master. I had enough decency not to tell her about your pink panties didn't I?"_

Seras gasped, her eyes going wide. She tried to say something, but Alucard had cut the mental connection. But then the wheels of her mind began turning. He had caught her only minutes before she had caught him. She put two and two together and smiled even more as she resumed walking to her room. "He was doing it because of me."

**Alucard **could do nothing but pace his room for the next hour, his mind mulling over the recent events. _How dare she have the audacity to bring up my breathing_. But it was his own fault, his weakness that he couldn't not breath while doing..._that._ He growled as he tossed on his coat and hat, leaving his broken glasses on the table, even though he could repair them with no more than a thought. "And know she knows I had been watching her."

Hand was raked through his hair as he loaded the guns and phased up to where the soldiers were, keeping to the shadows, his eyes only trained on his fledgling. As she bent over to clean off her gun. He smiled at the nice view, but then growled as he noticed the other soldiers liked it as well. Seras was shielded from the sound, but the other men backed off quickly. He watched as Seras' head looked up, her eyes actually locking with his for a moment, though she wasn't aware of it. It seemed that his little Police Girl was catching on. Maybe tonight, with a real vampire, she would be able to show some of what he knew she was capable of.

AN: Wow, I got this done the night I put up the last chapter. I guess if I sit my butt in the chair, I can get a lot typed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: In comes the villain of the story. MWHAHAHAHA! I was going to leave it at "more pressing issues", but decided to tack on the other part that I was gonna make a filler chapter at the end...so here it goes. And sorry that it was a day late, but the sight wouldn't let me download the story on here...

**"Load** up !" The sounds of booted feet and the two Hellsing vans filled the night as Unit D mobilized. Seras sat quietly in the farthest seat, trying to separate herself form all the men. Her eyes were locked to the floor as she thought about the mission. _I've never faced a real vampire before, with the exception of master._ Her thoughts trailed back to Alucard, his body so pale, his breathing coming out in gasps, his hand sliding quickly over his length. She grinned and put her head down, not wanting the soldiers to see her blushing so furiously.

After an hour or so of driving, she couldn't quite tell how long it was since she was spacing off, they finally reached the town. All was silent, all was dark. The silence was eerie, automatically putting Seras on edge. It reminded her of some horror movie, or a scary and violent video game. A brush of laughter in her mind only made her frown more. Her eyes quickly took in the area, but Alucard was nowhere in sight. _Such childish fears Police Girl, you could be far worse than anything in some movie._

"It's not childish." Seras pouted, seeming much like the child she was denying herself of being. With a push of blond locks from her face, she picked up the large cannon and made her way through the silent town, the unit dispersing in different directions and groups. Not one ghoul, not one gunshot. It seemed so strange to her after having dealt with the freaks, they always had tons of ghouls.

Soon Seras found herself separated from the men. She was currently walking down an alleyway, trying to get into the long alley behind a row of buildings. It seemed darker than it should be. Feeling a brush of fingers through her hair, she turned instantly, gun raised. But nothing was there. "Probably just my over active imagination."

Turning back around, Seras continued down the alley, reaching the end, her head turned left and right, looking up and down the back alley. No sign of vampires or ghouls. No noise at all. An irritated groan left her lips followed by a shriek as she heard something behind her. Turning on her heels, her gaze was meet with complete darkness, inpenetratable. "Master?"

Her call was met with a cold, unfamiliar laughter. Her ears tried to pinpoint the source, but it echoed off of the buildings, making it almost impossible. A shiver of fear ran was sent up her spine. Gun was loaded as she backed up, trying to hit the back wall so no one could get behind her. But instead of hitting a cold brick wall, she hit a warm body. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand that was quickly clasped over her mouth. The other arm was brought across her stomach, pulling her closer to this new vampire's body. "What a stunningly beautiful Draculina."

The voice was low, warmer than the previous laughter, but it still sent a shiver through her. Her gun dropped to the ground as the man squeezed her wrist, the pain making her loose her grip. Fear clawed at the back of her mind, she struggled to get away from him, but she hadn't the strength to get away. _Master, he has me. Help me._

But her plea was met with silence. Was the connection still closed? Could he not hear her? Seras cringed as she felt the vampires hand creep under her shirt, slowly sliding up her stomach. She could see the pale fingers and part of his arm, but the rest was hidden by shadows. His lips pressed lightly against her ear. "Calling to him is of no use _ma petite_. It would take

a lot of time to get past the mental wall surrounding us. Anyway, he's already here, trying to find a shot."

He then raised his voice to the night.

"Alucard. Come out come out wherever you are." His voice was load, booming through the night before the sound of gunfire drowned it out. The ghouls were being sent out to keep the other Hellsing members occupied and away from the vampires. A growl could be heard in the darkness before Alucard jumped down from one of the roofs, his Jackal in hand. His eyes immediately looked at the hand slowly sliding up Seras' body. His entire self tensed as he aimed the gun towards them, trying to see through the darkness that covered the other Nosferatu.

"Let her go." His words were said through clenched teeth.

"Not just yet Alucard." His name was said harshly, nearly with spite, but the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"It's not like you can shoot her to get to me, like you did when you first turned her, with that priest freak." The vampire's hand that was held in Seras' shirt was pulled out to draw a gun from the darkness, to hold it against the blond woman's right temple. Alucard could only watch as Seras struggled, he couldn't shoot without shooting her as well. Though it would be a good time for her to learn to heal, he didn't want to take the chance, not with silver bullets, not with a real vampire before them. His attention was only on his fledgling for a moment before his attention was back on the vampire, he was coming forth from the shadows. Platinum blond hair framed his face, partly shielding those red hues from view. The rest was tied back in a low ponytail, the strands falling only a few feet from the ground at it's longest. Alucard's eyes widened with shock as his eyes raked over the vampire's form. "Kyrian." It was half question, half statement.

Seras made a muffled sound that would have been the words, 'You know him?' if not for the hand over her mouth. But her noise and movement was stilled as the barrel of the gun was pressed harder against her head.

"It's been a long time Alucard, a lot has changed. It seems you have made your first fledgling, and what a pretty little virgin she is." The tone in Kyrian's voice had dropped an octave and turned into a kind of old world elegance, though it still held that cold edge to it.

"Let her go Kyrian. Your problem is with me, leave Seras out of it."

"Oh, but she is my problem, or at least part of the problem. This is just the beginning old friend." He paused for a moment to shift Seras' face to the side with his gun, his tongue darting out to lick the side of her face, producing a growl from both Seras and Alucard.

"I bet her blood would taste even better than her skin."

"Don't you dare." The warning came with a growl, small black tendrils of inky shadow coming from Alucard's feet to spread on the ground near him.

"I won't, yet." And with that Seras was pushed forward. Alucard fired a shot into the vampire's shoulder, but it simply passed straight through, before the image disappeared. _It was only an illusion, and a very well constructed one to fool me. He's grown stronger over the years._

With a light shake of his head, Alucard moved over to Seras, extending a gloved hand towards her, which she took quickly. Alucard pulled her to her feet with ease, their eyes locking, confusion showing in her red eyes. "Who was that?"

Alucard disengaged his gaze from hers as he turned around, shots could still be heard from the other Hellsing members, as well as the moans from the ghouls. "We have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment Seras."

**The **rest of the night went quickly, the ghouls being disposed of easily, not one man had been harmed. The ghouls were only a distraction, and both Seras and Alucard knew it. A concerned groan was given as Seras sent one last glance at her master before climbing into the van to leave. He hadn't said one thing since the other vampire had left, well, the illusion of the vampire. Alucard had even shut down the mental pathway, though Seras would have tried to push through it, she knew it would be in vain.

Unit D gathered into the two Hellsing vans, all wondering what had become of the vampire they had been sent after. A few had asked Seras, but she had kept quite, not really knowing what to say. She rested her chin in her palm and looked at the floor the entire ride back to the Hellsing estate, wondering what her master was currently doing, and who this Kyrian person was to him.

When the unit finally arrived, Seras jumped out of the van with a sigh, she wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Sir Integra. Her hand wandered to her stomach as she walked down to the basement to put her gun in her room before going to see her commander. As she reached her room and put her hand on the doorknob, she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. Hoping it was Alucard, she turned, but it was only Walter with her meal. With a sigh she walked into her room, leaving the door open for the retainer.

As Walter entered the room, he could sense the gloom and unease in the blond vampire. "Is something bothering you Miss Victoria?" There was concern in his voice.

"Something strange happened during the mission," she said as she sat down on the top of her coffin.

"May I ask what it was?"

"The vampire that we were fighting, master knows him. But that's not the part that gets me. Master shot his shoulder, though it was only an illusion, it was weird."

Walter thought over the new information for a second as he adjusted his monocle. "That is quite uncharacteristic of Alucard, I will have to talk to him about this." He paused. "And as for you Miss Victoria, I believe Alucard is already informing Sir Integra about the mission, so there is no need for you to do the task."

She sighed and opened her coffin to lay down. "Thanks Walter."

**Alucard **bowed as he stood before his master, watching the woman carefully.

"How did the mission go Servant?" Integra looked at him over the rim of her glasses for a

moment, sensing the tension in him. She lit a cigar as she waited for his answer. She always knew when he was in a particularly bad mood, it killed him that she could see right through him.

"It didn't go exactly as planned, My Master."

"How so?"

"The vampire was stronger than I had thought, I couldn't even see through his illusion at

the time, as I wasn't looking for one. Though I am of course still more powerful than him."

Alucard observed the eyebrow raise as the Hellsing took another puff of her cigar. "Well then why didn't you silence your target?"

"He is a figure from my past, one that I won't be able to kill easily."

Sir Integra let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple lightly. She wouldn't bother asking him why this vampire wouldn't be easy for him to kill, knowing she would just receive some cryptic answer about how his past was to be kept to himself. "I assume the ghouls were taken care of. And if that is all that happened on the mission, you are dismissed."

Alucard grinned, though it didn't put that glint of insanity in his red eyes like it normally would. "May I ask a favor, My Master?"

He waited for the light nod before continuing. "Don't let Police Girl out on any missions anytime soon. He will go after her to get to me, knowing that she is to be my mate."

Before Integra could interject, Alucard had already phased through the floor. He could hear her growl before taking another puff of her cigar..

He passed directly outside of Seras' room, not wanting to be pestered with her questions, he decided not to enter. Phasing through his bedroom door, he set his hat on the tabletop and sat down, propping his boot adorned feet on the tabletop as well as he tilted back in his chair.

"Why have you come back Kyrian, what could you possibly want from me now?" But Alucard already knew the answer. Revenge. And he knew the driving force behind it was his fledgling, his mate. His fingers tapped on the wooden table before he stood and walked to his coffin, running his fingers along the sleek black surface before climbing in, his clothing dispersing, leaving him in his black night pants. He would turn in early tonight, before the spare time left his mind wander to far into the past. But the usually dreamless sleep would not come to Alucard this night, and no one can control what they dream.

AN: The next chapter will start with this last paragraph and a dream sequence...so yeah... ))


	7. Chapter 7

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Kyrian's eyes are grey...that's how I want it. No complaining. Though when he gets mad, or all bloodlusty, they will be red. And sorry about the late update, so much homework lately. This is a sucky chapter, I know. The next will be better.

**He** passed directly outside of Seras' room, not wanting to be pestered with her questions, he decided not to enter. Phasing through his bedroom door, he set his hat on the tabletop and sat down, propping his boot adorned feet on the tabletop as well as he tilting back in his chair.

"Why have you come back Kyrian, what could you possibly want from me now?" But Alucard already knew the answer. Revenge. And he knew the driving force behind it was his fledgling, his mate. His fingers tapped on the wooden table before he stood and walked to his coffin, running his fingers along the sleek black surface before climbing in, his clothing dispersing, leaving him in his black night pants. He would turn in early tonight, before the spare time causes his mind wander to far into the past. But the usually dreamless sleep would not come to Alucard this night, and no one can control what they dream.

_Alucard walked slowly through the cemetery, his eyes searching through the dense fog as his boots stepped over the damp ground. The moon was full, casting an eerie blue tint on everything it touched._ _He knew Kyrian would be here, somewhere. _But why go to him, when he will come to me? _With a light growl, Alucard strolled just a bit further into the graveyard, coming upon a rather tall mausoleum. With an easy leap Alucard was standing on top of the cold marble._ _Crimson orbs once again scanned the night before he sat, perched at the stone's edge much like the ominous gargoyle sitting beside him._

_He only had to sit for a moment before his ears picked up the sound of booted steps_ _on the night air, coming closer to where he sat. Soon the platinum blond vampire came into view. Alucard picked up the sent of blood from the man, a grin crossing his lips._

_"I figured you would be hear, I'm surprised you didn't follow me the full way here."_

_"Well Kyrian, I knew you'd find your way back to the place of your death." Alucard grinned as he easily hopped off of the mausoleum. His eye looked to the vampire in front of him as he rested against a tombstone. "You're bleeding Kyrian, what happened while you were feeding?"_

_"She scratched me."_

_Alucard walked towards the blond in front of him before standing mere inches away. His hand lifted to Kyrian's chin, tilting it to the side to inspect the four scratch marks. "Never allow your meal to get that close to you again, understand me?"_

_Kyrian lifted his grey hues to look into Alucard's red ones, only for a moment before his gaze was placed back down upon the ground. "Yes...Master."_

**Seras** yawned lightly as she made her way down to the basement, her mind still racing from the events of the night. Her gaze was cast down the darkened hall to where her master's room was. She contemplated walking to his room, but that could be bad. She blushed lightly and opened the door to her bedroom.She easily slid out of her dirty uniform and into a pair of loose light blue pajama pants and a matching spaghetti strap shirt.

Her eyes traveled to the new packet of blood on the desk and decided to just drain it. She had had a long day, and she really needed her strength back. Although the blood would quicken her some, her mind would start to wonder, but that really couldn't be helped as she fell asleep.

With a light sigh, Seras climbed into her bed, closing the lid on the coffin as her mouth opened in a long yawn. She turned to the side and curled up, her hands hidden under her head, and under her pillow.

_Seras opened her eyes to darkness, darkness that even her vampiric eyes couldn't see through. She sighed lightly as she began to walk, her arms extended in front of her, trying to find a wall or something, but all she found was space. She sighed and blinked a few times. "Master?"_

_The call was met with silence as tapped her foot on the ground. She blinked and the whole scene began to change. The darkness gave way to the dark of night. She now stood in a cemetery, the fog drifting slowly around her feet which were bare, though she couldn't feel the cold. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing her pajamas. Strange. She usually never dreamed in the clothes she wore to sleep._

_Her feet began to carry her through the dark cemetery until she spotted a familiar figure, and not the one she had been expecting. It was Kyrian...the vampire from before. But it was understandable that she would dream of him considering what had happened. But as her eyes drifted over him her master came into view. She couldn't hear the conversation between the two vampires, but Kyrian seemed different than he was that night. He seemed almost afraid of Alucard, they seemed to be pretty much of same strength before, with the illusion. But as Alucard stepped closer the dream began to fade back into darkness, leaving the rest of her night a dreamless sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

**The **nights had gone slowly since the incident with Kyrian, and being that Seras was no longer allowed on the missions for awhile, time seemed to go by extra slowly. She laid awake in her coffin and yawned, not ready to face the night just yet. She knew it would be boring, her master and most of the troops were going out on another mission tonight. As she hit the button to raise the lid, she spotted her calendar. "Another boring Friday night, just like the old days."

With a light sigh she pushed herself up from the bed, a pale hand being run through that uncombed hair of hers. Stretching lightly, she stood and walked to the table where the packet of blood waited for her. She looked at it with some disgust, but as the memory of how it actually tastes came into her mind, her mouth was set to watering. With a groan she tore the top off of the packet and drank down the liquid quickly, reveling in the feel of it sliding down her throat. With that done, she tossed the empty pack into the waste basket and set upon her usual evening routine.

After that was done she stepped out of her room, dressed in her favorite pair of faded jeans and a tight light blue shirt that had matched perfectly with her eyes when she had been human. Her strawberry blond hair had been combed and was now a bit poofy, but Seras really didn't mind. She stepped out into one of the courtyards of the Hellsing house, all was silent as most of the men were gone, but especially because Alucard was absent. A light sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her master. Ever since that night he had been avoiding her. Though she felt his presence around her occasionally, when she started to look around, he had left. What had she done?

"I had got caught. Cornered in an alley and fooled by a mere illusion, though master couldn't see through it either." A concerned moan escaped her lips as she walked through the pathway leading into the flower garden, she walked until she came upon the end wall where the ivy vines reached up to the top of the bricks and over it.

They wouldn't let her off the compound, not since that night. She had been drinking her blood and they let her out on her first mission, and now she was back off again. She couldn't even leave. But as Seras turned to walk back towards the house, her eyes caught sight of something. Her head tilted to the side as she walked closer to the wall and bent down. A hole. A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she got on all four. She was breaking out. No, she didn't create the small pathway, but still, she was escaping for the night.

Her head peaked through to the other side of the wall, turning left and right to find any guards, but there were none.

"Sir Integra should really get some more security for this house...and patch up this hole." Seras smile was spread from ear to ear as she stood back up and dusted herself off. She took one last look at the wall and the house that could be seen from over top off it before turning and walking into the night.

**Alucard** watched in silence as the Hellsing troops mad there way through the ghouls, things always progressed slowly when Seras wasn't there with her cannon. Jackal was raised as a few of the ghouls turned to him. He disposed of them easily and slunk past the ones that stood in his way of the building. It was just another freak vampire, this wasn't the work of his former fledgling.

Ever since that night Alucard had bee waiting for him to strike again, to lure him into another trap, maybe to face the real deal. But the missions as of late were all the same. Freak chipped vampire with nothing else to do but terrorize the humans and make far to many ghouls. His boots carried him into the old hotel, one that had been abandoned long ago. He head movement to his left and turned quickly, firing a shot. But he sighed as the mouse that had made the noise scurried off.

Alucard growled at his own jumpiness as he made his way through the main room of the dusty hotel. A scream carried up from one of the levels above him. He phased to the third floor to see a vampire feeding off of a homeless girl. Alucard raised his gun and cocked it, the freak turning its head to snarl at him. But the snarl was quickly stopped as the female vampire realized who was standing before her.

She tossed the near lifeless body to the side and stared up at Alucard, well at Alucard's large gun actually. Not one word was said as he fired a shot into the vampires chest, watching as the woman turned to ash. His head was shaken a bit as he turned to the young woman on the floor, her breaths coming out labored and quick. Another shot was fired and he phased back through the building and outside to the troops who had almost taken care of the ghouls, so many for one vampire to make. What a waste of lives.

Alucard quickly walked past the troops as he made his way back towards the mansion. He walked in silence, his hat tipped down so that those who saw him couldn't see his eyes. He still hadn't gotten around to fixing his glasses, too much had been on his mind. As he got closer to the mansion he smelled something out of place. He stopped in his tracks as he scented the air. "Police Girl."

**Seras** hummed as she walked through the quiet streets of London. It had been so long since she had just be able to take a carefree walked. Though the night was a bit chilly she could barely feel it. She hadn't realized that she was always clod until she really started to drink the blood provided for her, it kept her warm and less tired. But now she wondered what she would do for the rest of the night. She knew she would have to go back soon before the troops and Alucard get back. But Seras wouldn't worry about that now.

Soon she was standing at the entrance to one of the larger parks in the area. She inhaled deeply to smell the fresh paint and the smell of new grass. The park had been finished that day, she could tell. There was no litter in sight, and no one around. It was past curfew for the kids and most adults had better things to do than sit in a park. So Seras was able to enjoy the alone time, the time she got to spend out in the cool air. She perched herself in a nearby tree, gazing through the leaves into the cloudless sky. It had probably been a beautiful afternoon, cloudless as it was now. Very few days were like that in London. But the stars were shining brightly, as was the moon, casting a light blue glow on everything it touched.

But the blissful silence of the night was interrupted by a growl. Her eyes strayed towards the entrance to the park were she spotted her master. They're eyes locked, red to red, as Seras sighed lightly. She should have known she would be found after a while. But as her eyes continued to look upon her master, she saw him stiffen, something akin to surprise lighting his eyes. And just as she was about to raise an eyebrow she felt hot breath on her neck. Her eyes widen as she immediately realized who it was that was occupying the tree with her.

"MASTER!"

Seras tried to jump from the tree but an arm encircled her waist, the hand on the other arm curling around her throat as the vampire hopped down from the tree. Alucard was only a yard away but stopped as Kyrian placed his fangs to his fledglings neck, scraping lightly. Seras could do nothing but look at her master with fear in her eyes.

AN: Another cliffhanger...


	9. Chapter 9

The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Well this is still a bit short, but I'm very happy with this chapter and submitting it early...I think I may change my update schedule a bit. Enjoy this one...lots of action

(Recap) Seras tried to jump from the tree but an arm encircled her waist, the hand on the other arm curling around her throat as the vampire hopped down from the tree. Alucard was only a yard away but stopped as Kyrian placed his fangs to his fledglings neck, scraping lightly. Seras could do nothing but look at her master with fear in her eyes.

**Alucard** growled loudly as he watched the scene unfolding before him, as he watched Kyrian's tongue flicking over his fledglings neck. The rage boiled inside of him, his nails lengthening as he let out a hiss.

"Let go of her Kyrian."

"Oh, but I'm so hungry old _friend_. And I bet your new fledgling's blood would taste so sweet, so pure." Kyrian grinned as his eyes met with Alucard's, grey meeting red. The moment they grey of the blond vampires eyes shifted to red Alucard charged forward, a scream being heard from Seras as fangs sank deep into her neck, blood already rushing into the mouth of the one feeding.

Sharpened talons run across Kyrian's cheek, the scent of blood filling the air around them. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

With every step that Alucard took Kyrian took two away. His eyes were focused on the thin trail of blood seeping from the corner of the blond vampires mouth until he heard a small sound emanating from his current fledgling. Her hand was covering her bleeding neck as she watched in silent horror at what was going on between the two. But that sort interval of time was all that Kyrian needed to disappear from in front of him.

Alucard's eyes shifted in all directions as he sent his senses seeking for the other nosferatu. The shadows gathered around him in a swirling vortex as his temper raged just below the surface, waiting for Kyrian's attack. All was silent in the darkened park, no breathing, no wind. But then Kyrian attacked, not in the way that he had expected. The only warning that he had was a small intake of breath from Seras as he turned towards her, the portal already swallowing the two blond vampire, a laugh being heard from the male as Alucard rushed forward with a loud growl, unable to make it through the closing black tunnel.

**Darkness** swirled around her as the tunnel closed, a muffled scream trying to make its way through her captors fingers, her attempt failing horribly, though it wouldn't have helped her anyway. She could still feel the blood trickling slowly from the wound on her neck, cringing as she felt the rough touch of a tongue on her skin, healing the wound.

Only a few moments had passed before the black of the portal became illuminated, reveling them in a new location. The arms that encircled her body feel away and she quickly backed up from the form, her body turning to face the older vampire, fear showing through her eyes.

"Don't fear me Seras, I don't wish to hurt you." _Yet._

Seras stared at the man in front of her, watching as the blood red of his eyes shifted back to grey, but by his smile she knew she couldn't trust him. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to hurt Alucard. She wouldn't fall for whatever rouse the man was trying to put on. Seras stepped back a few more paces before hitting the wall. Great, she was backed up against a wall as the vampire before her stepped closer.

Her head tilted to the side, her bangs coving her face and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _This is it. I'm going to die._

She felt a warm hand grasp her chin, pulling her eyes to look into his. "I'm not going to harm you...Seras, as long as you cooperate with me."

**Kyrian **let loose his hold on Alucard's new fledgling as gestured towards a grand staircase, a sign for Seras to walk. When she did, he followed closely behind her, observing how she walked and carried herself. Her head was tilted down, her eyes watching each step she took. Her hands were kept in front of her, her fingers wringing her wrists. He could smell her fear and it brought a smile to his face.

Once the top of the stairs were reached he took one of Seras' delicate wrists and lead her down the hall. At the touch the woman's head was brought up, finally surveying her surroundings. They stood within a large house, it had to be old by the layout and the light hint of mold that floated through the air. But it was well kept, grand chandeliers illuminating the larger areas as small wall scones lit the halls. A window showed that this house was not truly outside, it had to be underground.

"It's underneath a cemetery, in case you were wondering." Kyrian had caught the glances out of the window that Seras had cast, and watched as she immediately put her head back down. _What a submissive this one is. Alucard's type indeed._

Kyrian stopped before one of the doors and opened it, leading his new guest into a large bedroom. It was adorned with dark red walls, the floors a matching cherry wood. A large four poster coffin bed laid in the center of the room, a desk to its side and a dresser on the other. There were two doors on either side of the room, one leading to a bathroom and the other leading somewhere else. His eyes turned to the vampire as she gasped and walked into the large chamber.

"Is this where I am staying?" Though she was frightened, the sight of such a lovely bedroom comforted her.

"Yes, this is where I am keeping you for now. But, if you try anything funny, I assure you, your next sleeping chambers will not be quite as nice."

Seras visibly shivered as she could only imagine what he could mean. But she had to get out of here, away from him and back to her master. But she had no clue how to. Kyrian reached into his coat and recieved a pair of cuffs, the sound attracting Seras' attention. Before she knew it, one wrist hand be captured by the metal binds. "What the hell is that for?"

"It's to keep you where I want you." Kyrian grinned as he lead her to the bed, trapping her wrist to one of the poles holding up the lid to the coffin.

"I will be back later young one. And that is when the real fun will begin." Kyrian gave a mock bow to his guest before going to the door opposite that of the bathroom and disappeared before Seras could even peek to see what was behind the portal.

Meanwhile...back at the Hellsing Estate

**"AAALLUCARRRDDD!" **Sir Integra was furious. The only warning she had was a loud slamming of a door before the entire mansion was cloaked in darkness. All power had seemingly seeped straight out of the large house and every lightbulb on its grounds. Inside the office all that could be seen was a faint orange, the small light casting fire into those light blue eyes as she paced around the floor waiting for her servant to appear.

And when he did, he did what she never thought he would do to her. She felt his cold fingers grip around her neck, her airway being partially closed off. The cigar fell from her lips and her hands went to her throat trying to release her from the vampires iron grip. "Yes...my master?"

The words were said through clenched teeth, the razor sharp fangs seen lightly in the darkness of the room. A low growl was emitted before Alucard could see through the red haze of rage, his fingers uncurling from around Integra's throat. "I'm sorry master."

Integra's hand went to her throat to rub over the sore skin. "What happened Alucard?"

He was silent for a moment as he relived the moment in his mind. "Kyrian took her." The sadness shone through his voice easily, something Alucard rarely let happen. Integra knew the moment he said it that Seras had been taken. This was going to be bad for everyone in the Hellsing organization. She could feel the shadow tendrils licking at her legs before Alucard phased off to where ever it was he was going. Alucard could do some major damage in this state. Walking back to her desk, she reached for her lighter and another cigar, her hand trailing over her neck once more for just a moment as the lights flickered but remained off. "There goes the back up generator. He's sucking power from the lights. The whole block will be out by morning."


	10. Chapter 10

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Okay. This chapter has some hints in it...but it's still kind of a filler. The next chapter will have all the revelations in it and whatnot. I want to thank the readers and reviewers. Also, if you have any suggestions or anything, please let me know, I'm not 100 sure where I'm going with this story...but anyway. RxR

**The **rays of light were beginning to make their way into the night, sending the sky of darkness into a faint light. Dawn was approaching and Alucard couldn't sleep The one though that kept running through his mind was of Seras. Where is she? Why exactly did Kyrian take her? What is he going to do to her? He stopped with that though, a shiver running through him. Alucard knew how powerful Kyrian was, he knew the things he was capable of.

He fist pounded into the brick wall of his bedroom, particles of the matter falling to the floor. The houses lights had come back on, but it did not mean Alucard's anger was contained, it was simply seething just below the surface, waiting to unleash it's wrath upon the enemy. Someone he used to trust with his life, his secrets, and many other things.

A light sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head against the cold wall, those dark locks falling into his face briefly before his head was tilted back up. "I have to get her back."

It was a simple statement, but it seemed like some impossible goal to him at the moment. Long strides carried the vampire to his coffin bed, he climbed in quickly, not even putting forth the energy to disrobe himself. He climbed beneath the heavy quilt and closed his eyes hoping for the dreamless sleep, but it did not come. Vampires never dreamed. Usually it was just darkness, but when there were images, it was always of the past. And part of the past Alucard wished he could forget.

_Alucard stood in the darkened hall as he watched his fledgling come into the house. There were a few traces of blood on the sleek white shirt he wore, his eyes a blood red from his feeding. His hair and clothes were soaked from the pounding rain, but the man seemed quite content. Alucard stalked silently in the shadows as he followed the platinum blond vampire throughout the large house._

_Kyrian's footsteps echoed clearly in the quiet house, resonating easily in the still air. _He still has so much to learn._ But the footsteps ceased outside of one door, He saw the vampire eyes turn back to their normal grey as he stood outside of the bedroom, a light sigh escaping through thin, cruel lips before he continued on his way. Alucard let out a small chuckle, stopping the vampire in his tracks._

_"Is there something you wanted Kyrian?" Alucard disembodied voice floated to the younger vampires ears easily, the striking baritone yearning to be heard. Kyrian's eyes turned this way and that trying to located his master._

_"It's nothing."_

_There was something in those words that Alucard couldn't quite make sense of. Some lingering mortal emotion that he was no longer accustomed to, but that his fledgling still possessed._ _A thud of his boots could be heard as Alucard stepped forth from the shadows, the sound stopping immediately upon him being fully out of the darkness._ _His gaze was raked over the blond vampire as he stepped closer. "It sounds like you are not telling me something. Master and fledgling don't keep secrets."_

_Alucard's head was tilted lightly to the side as he looked over the vampire in front of him as he walked closer, driving Kyrian slowly backwards into the wall._ _But a fang hung over Kyrian's lower lip as his gaze was averted downward, not wanting to say whatever it was. Had he gotten hurt again while feeding? No, Alucard would have smelled the blood. Maybe he regretted his choice to take the Dark Gift._

_He raised a taloned hand to rake gently across the younger vampire's cheek. "I wouldn't want to use pain to force your compliance. I'm quite fond of you, being that you are my first fledgling. I see lots of potential in you Kyrian."_

Alucard turned a bit in his sleep, a light sound escaping his lips. He had forgotten to shut the lid of his coffin bed and was having a bit of a fitful night of sleep. And his dreaming only added to the problem at hand. In the last few nights he had often dreamed of his former fledgling, going over their past.

**Seras **could feel the dawn over head as she yawned lightly, rubbing her wrist after doing so. Her wrist was slightly swollen and red, there was silver in the cuffs. Not a lot, but enough to harm her with long exposure. The fleeting though of her hand falling off crossed her mind before she could cover it with a nervous laugh. "Nothing like that could happen...could it...?"

"Of course not." She let out an 'eep' as her eyes turned to that door seeing Kyrian standing before it, arms crossed over his broad chest. "If you want, I could heal it for you, replace the cuffs with a different pair."

The offer seemed genuine and her wrist really hurt. She was already his captive, what could it really hurt...? A few silent moments passed before Seras extended her hand out towards the elder vampire. She saw his grin as one hand was reached back into his coat, his boots thudding lightly on the hardwood floor as he stepped towards her. A second pair of hand cuffs were produced, this pair with a pit longer chain on them between the cuffs. One was clicked around her hurt wrist, just below the other one, while the other was put on the poster of the bed.

Only a few seconds later, the other pair of cuffs simply disappeared from her body. Seras lips parted to ask how he had done that, but her entire body froze as he lifted her wrist to her mouth. Kyrian's tongue then darted out to run over the swollen area, instant relief flooding into her body. How else could he have healed her. She should have expected it. Soon the treatment was done, but Kyrian's lips still lingered. She saw him look up, her crimson hues looking with his grey ones. "You're pretty lucky Seras. Had I not just fed, you would be in quite some trouble."

A sigh of relief left Seras' lips as her wrist was let back down . She sat beside the bed with her hands in her lap as she watched Kyrian walk to the bathroom, his footsteps stilling as a rumble was heard. Seras looked down at her stomach with a blush before looking back up at Kyrian and his smirking lips.

"There is a min freezer to your left, you can reach it now with the new cuffs."And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

**Once **Kyrian had stepped into the bathroom he let out a light sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He knew it was foolish to cross Alucard, but he had all right to. Alucard was his. Not Integra's and certainly not Seras'. He would get his revenge, even if he died in the end. Deft fingers reached to undo the buttons on his shirt, the thin white material drifting to the ground before simply dematerializing. His eyes floated to the mirror as he looked over himself and the long scar across his chest. He ran a finger down the length of it, his eyes glazing over as his mind drifted into the past.

_His body was pinned against the wall, Alucard's body leaning heavily into his, fangs extended_. _The red glow in his eyes held many things, anger being one of them. Kyrian trembled as five sharp nails were brought in front of his eyes. His head tilted to the side as Alucard's form backed off, his hand still circling his throat though he didn't have to breath. Blond hair shielding his eyes as a gasp was drawn from his lips, the pain streaking through his body as the talons were dragged deeply against his skin, the blood seeping down his form._

Kyrian shook his head lightly to rid himself of the memory, his hands straying to his pants before his simply dematerialized them with a sigh, a pair of black night pants now adorning his lower body. A hand was raked through his long hair as he let out the low ponytail, allowing his hair to freely fall past his waist. A brush was quickly run through the platinum locks before he stepped out of the bathroom.

His gaze raked over Seras, observing that she hadn't moved from the spot she had been in when he left. "You really should drink. I went through all the trouble to rob that blood bank." He grinned in an attempt to cheer her up. She simply looked up at him with a weak smile, but he did notice her eyes rake over his form, causing another smile. Without another word he walked to his bed and half laid, half sat, upon the old quilt. Seras looked up as he patted the space next to him, signaling for her to sit. "We should talk Seras."

AN: Yeah, another cliffy, sorry. The next chapter will be up shortly, probably Wednesday. I'm writing it right after I submit this one. I know the chaps are usually about 1500 words, and that's really short for some people, but I'll be updating quicker now...hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Revelations galore!

(Recap) His gaze raked over Seras, observing that she hadn't moved from the spot she had been in when he left. "You really should drink. I went through all the trouble to rob that blood bank." He grinned in an attempt to cheer her up. She simply looked up at him with a weak smile, but he did notice her eyes rake over his form, causing another smile. Without another word he walked to his bed and half laid, half sat, upon the old quilt. Seras looked up as he patted the space next to him, signaling for her to sit. "We should talk Seras." (End recap)

**Hesitantly **Seras stood from her previously sitting position and climbed onto the bed with Kyrian. At least he was being nice to her...maybe he wasn't all that bed. A light sigh was giving as she rested her head back on the head board and tilted her head towards the elder vampire. "What do you want with me?"

The words were whispered as she looked into Kyrian's grey eyes. An arm was produced to draw Seras closer, a small sound of protest being produced and ignored. "All in good time little one. For now, I will tell you a few things that Alucard seems not to have told you yet."

Seras perked up a bit at this, Alucard had never really told her anything about being a vampire.

"A vampire first fledgling is to be that vampires mate. That is something most vampires are taught at the moment they become powerful enough to convert others into more than ghouls. Alucard has not told this to you, maybe because you are not strong enough, or that you hang on to your human emotions."

Seras eyes widened a bit at the though of being Alucard's mate. The image of his naked form flooded her mind, she was too caught up in it to notice Kyrian's recoil.

"But, Seras. You are not his first fledgling." Seras looked up at Kyrian with a bit of a confused look before he continued. "I am."

**Another **shift was giving in Alucard's sleep as his dreaming continued._He raised a taloned hand to rake gently across the younger vampire's cheek. "I wouldn't want to use pain to force your compliance. I'm quite fond of you, being that you are my first fledgling. I see lots of potential in you Kyrian."_

_Alucard grinned as he saw the faint blush rise in Kyrian's cheeks, he knew it was not just because of the blood the younger vampire had recently acquired. His fingers ran down to grip Kyrian's chin, tilting his face so the red eyes could meet grey ones. Alucard was about to speak, but his fledgling beat him to it._

_"What are you not telling me Master?"_

_His question was met with silence and a grin as Alucard saw the spark of rage within the vampires eyes, the rims turning red. " The way you look at me, I know you are holding something back. What is it? Tell me!"_

_Alucard chuckled as he raked a nail over Kyrian's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood, and making the blond flinch lightly "You dare raise your voice at your master, that is not a wise thing to do"_

_"I wish to know, master, what you are hiding from me." Alucard grinned as he leaned down, that long tongue darting out to collect to drops of blood trailing from Kyrian's cheek. He grinned as he tasted the sweet liquid. He moved his lips to the vampires ear, his breath warm. "A vampires first fledgling...is that vampires mate."_

**Seras **took in an unneeded inhale as the information was given. She wasn't his first fledgling, Kyrian was. She looked at the smile upon the other vampires lips as she tried to scoot her body away, the strong arm holding her in place."What are you getting at?"

"What I am saying Seras, is that your precious master Alucard and I, were once lovers.Those years were great, I have such fond memories of those times. I was the light to his darkness, the more human side. It seems you have taken that position away from me, supposedly for good. But I won't allow that." Kyrian turned a cruel grin on Seras as she struggled harder to get away from him. When she was able to get away she ran, but before she could get far, the chains upon her wrists yanked back against the bed, causing her to fall to the floor

Kyrian stood then and walked to the short distance to the small female, lifting her to her feet with a hand around her throat. His head tilted to the side as he looked over her form. "If we can't be lover again, no one will. And that is where you come in Seras." With a quick flick of his wrist he tossed the girl back to the bed, her head banging against the hard wood headboard.

Seras fell nearly unconscious onto the soft material, barely registering the shift of weight on the bed as Kyrian climbed on to it. A click was heard before the slow descent of the coffin lid. She felt a brush of soft hair against her ear as Kyrian leaned down to speak softly to her. "You are the bait little one. Though he will kill me for it, I will not allow him to have you."

A hand was run down her body to squeeze her breasts before running down her stomach to grip in between the junction of her thighs. "First I will ruin you for him, just in case he should get you before I have time to complete my plans. Then, you will die by my hands, in front of our precious Alucard."

Seras could nearly see the smile that was on his face, even with her eyes closed. A small whimper left her lips as his hand squeezed harder. "But first, we sleep." In the words was a compulsion, and Seras felt her eyes dropping before she fell into the deep dark sleep of the vampires.

_**Alucard** laughed lightly as he saw the widening of his fledgling's eyes, and the blush quickly stealing up his cheeks_. _The man's eye were averted towards the ground only moments later, Alucard having to lift his chin up._ _"It'd be a lie for you to say that you don't want it. I am in your mind after all."_

_The elder vampire could see the erotic images in the other males mind, causing a large grin before he leaned in to lock his lips with Kyrian's. Alucard's hands pinned the blond to the wall as to stay submissive_, _though Kyrian was doing a good job of that himself. He stayed still against the wall, all still but his lips as they moved as feverishly as Alucard's._

_But the moment was soon over as Alucard pulled back with a laugh, phasing through the opposite wall. Kyrian just stood there silent as a hand was raised to his lips, a few crimson drops of blood lingering on his fingers when he looked back upon them._

Alucard awoke from his sleep slowly, his eyes staying closed for a moment as reality set in. A growl was emitted from his throat, his fingers clenching the sheets as he sat up and grabbed the blood packet from the table, draining it in seconds. "I need to find her."

AN: Next update should be Sunday


	12. Starting again

1Well, I have gotten so many people telling me to keep with the story, I just can't not do it. Today was my last day of school, so All my computer stuff is back in my reach. I hope I can get the next chapter out quickly for all of those who have been waiting. Sorry it took so long.


	13. Chapter 12

1The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Well, I'm back. This is the first update in a while, sorry if it's a bit short, I'm a little rusty. But please enjoy the chapter. I give thanks to all of those who reviewed, asking me to resume the story.

**Seras** shifted lightly as the thick veil of sleep lifted from above her eyes. She could faintly feel fingers brushing against the side of her face, a smile lifting her lips, hoping it was her master. But as her consciousness returned, thoughts of the what had gone on in the last few days flooded into her mind. Crimson hues flew open to see the male vampire laying beside her. Her body sat up to quickly, her head hitting the top of the coffin, a groan was given as she fell back onto the soft pillows.

"Now, now Seras, I don't need you hurting yourself." Seras said nothing at the comment, she just tried to get away, scooting to the far edge of the coffinbed. She watched as Kyrian pressed the button to lift the lid. She thought to get away, but then felt the chain on her wrist pulling lightly, and all of her thoughts for escape left her.

Kyrian sat up as the lid was pulled back to become the hardtop canopy. His eyes raked over the trembling form of Seras. A whimper escaped her lips as he leaned over her, reaching for a blood packet from the mini freezer. "Drink."

The word was met with silence. Kyrian growled lightly and tore the packet open with his teeth. With one hand, Kyrian moved Seras' hands so that she sat on them, his own body leaning down on her lap to keep her from moving them.

"What are you doing!"

"If you won't drink, I'll make you." And with that, Kyrian grabbed the small nose of Seras and pinched it closed, the hand holding the blood packet, being brought up and tilted against her lips. After a few short moments of choking, Seras finally gave in and drank down the red contents of the bag. Kyrian knew it would work, Seras still believed in breathing. So she had to drink it quickly.

With that, Kyrian stood, his body already perfectly dressed. "He'll be looking for you now Seras, though I think he knows where to find you. This being our old house." He grinned, pulling the sheets from over Seras' form. She pushed herself against the headboard, looking on in horror, the words of last night echoing through her mind.

"Don't worry Seras, I have re thought my plans for you. Raping you wouldn't really do anything, considering you are already a vampire. And killing you would only further Alucard's rage. I certainly wouldn't want him to be angry with me anymore than he already is. Though you will still be used as bait."

Seras could only let out a held breath, glad that her fate had changed, though she still had no clue as to what was transpiring. She watched as a key was produced, the key to her chains. Pale blond strands of hair caressed her cheek as he bent down to unlock her. "This can go one of two ways Seras, please choose the easiest."

But as soon as that click was heard, Seras bolted. She tried to knock Kyrian down as she ran past, but only succeeded in moving him out of the way. The door was in her sights, the door she didn't know where it lead. But she knew it lead outside. Her fingers curled around the brass handle, a shock running through her. The first pulse was static shock, so she turned the knob, about to push through as the second wave ran through her. The jolt seemed to speed along her body in an instant. Her legs became rubbery, giving out from under her in a moment. Her limp body sat slumped against the door, her eyes, still aware and seeing, watched as Kyrian walked gracefully toward her. "I knew you'd choose the hard way."

**Alucard** flew out of the Hellsing house like a bat out of Hell, well, bats actually. He knew where he was heading, to his old house. Kyrian's house. His mind was a storm of chaos, anger and even fear swirling with worry for his fledgling and hate for his former lover. But a true storm began to build outside, spreading with the anger he had as his flew at breakneck speeds toward the old cemetery. The rain came down in sheets, the lights of houses and building below him flickering as he flew by.

The cemetery was in his sights, his form once more being the solid vampire that he was. Looking all business, his coat and hat in place, his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose, hiding the flames contained in her crimson hues. He could feel Seras here, but where, he wasn't sure. He stepped closer to the mausoleum that lead to the house underground, but the closer his boots took him, the farther away her presence seemed to get.

He growled, fingering his jacket underneath his coat. "I know she is here." were his whispered words, the low notes carried away by the howling wind. His mind went searching, looking through out the entire cemetery. _She has to be here, where are you hiding her Kyrian?_

But all was silent with the exception of the wind. Alucard began to walk, his anger boiling over from his mind, causing his fists to clench, his teeth to the grind. But suddenly a small sound reached him. His eyes darted around, looking for the source, only to realize what it had been. A whimper...in his mind. _Seras?_ His words were soft, and met with silence.

His eye continued to scan before the fell upon a church, not to far in the distance, overlooking the cemetery. _"MASTER!"_

The words were heard in his mind and also on the wind. Kyrian probably thought it funny. Putting her in a place so sacred, a church like the one him and Seras had met in. Pain had filled her voice. What was he doing to her?

Guns were placed in hand as his feet hopped from the ground, his boots barely touching the cold stone as he hopped from crypt to crypt. Anger filled his body, electricity filled the air. A loud boom of thunder ripped its way through the sky, drowning out the wind. Lightening lit his face moments later, both fear and anger shone on Alucard's pale skin. _I'm coming for you Seras._

Only moments later, Alucard had reached the church, standing in front of the large wooden doors. The rain pelted down upon him, his hand long gone by the wind, by he cared not. She was here. He could smell her, he could smell her blood. His fangs lengthened, his nails sharpened. Both his Jackal and his Casull were held in his hands. A sense of deja vu filled him as he kicked in the old door, his guns nearly dropping to the floor as he stared at the sight before him.

AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! A cliffy for my first day back, it feels good to write again.


	14. Chapter 13

The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: I think the next chapter will be last. Either the next, or the one after that. 2 things though, I suck at righting fight and sorry if any parts of this chapter offend anyone.

Recap:Only moments later, Alucard had reached the church, standing in front of the large wooden doors. The rain pelted down upon him, his hat long gone by the wind, by he cared not. She was here. He could smell her, he could smell her blood. His fangs lengthened, his nails sharpened. Both his Jackal and his Casull were held in his hands. A sense of deja vu filled him as he kicked in the old door, his guns nearly dropping to the floor as he stared at the sight before him.

**The** smell of blood was almost overpowering, so strong. The room was dark, small candles set around the front alter, illuminating Seras' pale face. Blood dripped from her hands and feet, large nails pinning her to the large cross that stood erect at the front of the church. He couldn't move, her couldn't do anything. He could only look upon his fledgling, his secret love, as she lay pinned to the wood. Her eye lids drooped, her mouth partially open as small sounds of pain emitted from between her lips. A beam of candlelight hit one of the nails, only to reflect back on him. Silver.

But the nails within her hands and feet weren't the worst part. A long, silver sword jutted out from her chest, the metal pressed nearly to the hilt inside of her. It was right over her heart, but it had missed, but it could only be by a fraction of space. "Seras."

Her eyelashes fluttered as she heard him speak her name. "Master...it hurts."

A thin trail of blood streamed from the corner of her lips as she spoke. Alucard growled, taking a few slow steps toward her before a hint of movement caught his eye.

"Alucard, I knew you'd know where to go." Kyrian walked slowly from a dark shadow to the left of where Seras lay.

"It's so sad that things have come to this. I would have spared this poor girl from pain, but you had to be difficult. This could have all been resolved a long time ago."

Alucard raised his gun, leveling it to aim at the blond vampires head. "She has nothing to do with you an me. Jealousy leads to bad things Kyrian, you should have just left it alone, and gotten over with it. You can't have me."

Kyrian chuckled, walking closer to Seras. Her chest was heaving in the effort to draw breath, only causing her more pain. "Oh, I think I can Alucard, otherwise your precious Seras will die."

"I won't let that happen." He cocked the gun.

"You know you can't beat me with a gun, we are both to good for that. And in the time it would take for you to fight me, she could bleed out." He reached a hand up to run along Seras' torso, blood staining his fingers when he pulled them back, his tongue darting out to collect the blood.

"I could have killed her Alucard, but I only just pierced her heart. Currently, she is bleeding into herself. The only way to save her, would be to give her ancient blood, your blood. But, I'm not going to let you do that."

A shot rang out through the church, the bullet whizzing by Kyrian's head. "Get on with your point Kyrian."

A small sigh was given by Kyrian as he reached to the floor, drawing out to long swords. "This can go one of two ways my love. One, you can come peacefully with me, and I will draw blood from you, giving it to Seras after you are contained. Or, you can fight me, as we would fight in the old days. No powers, just strength and swords. But, it's a greater chance of her dying that way. We are quite evenly matched as you already know."

Alucard growled, his eye flickering from Seras to Kyrian and back. She looked so small, so innocent. Her frail form hanging limply, the sword cutting into her flesh more with every breath she drew. In her panic, in her fatigued state, she couldn't not breath. She didn't want to die. He couldn't let her die. But he couldn't leave her.

"The clock is ticking Alucard, make your choice."

_Fight._

The word came slowly to his mind, a thread of sound that he wasn't sure he had heard. Her looked at his fledgling, his destined mate.

_Fight for me Master, I know you can win._

_Seras..._

_Whatever happens, I love you...Alucard._

_I love you to Seras. And I will not let you die._

His gaze was cast back towards his former fledgling, his former lover. His guns dropped to the ground, the sound resonating loudly through the quiet church. His arm extended, the sword flying from Kyrian's hand and into his. "We fight then."

**Kyrian** smirked. "Very well then. Lets start the clock."

A scream tore through the building as Kyrian's hand reached up, pulling the blade within Seras' body , the blade slicing deeper into her heart.

Alucard let out a growl as he rushed forward, Kyrian running to meet him, swords clashed, a shower of sparks emitting from the silver blades. They tested strength first, pushing their blades against each other. Kyrian's legs slide back lightly, a chuckle escaping as he jumped back. The elder vampire jump to the sky, his feet connecting with a cross beam on the roof, pushing back against them to launch himself at the blond vampire. Kyrian slide left, his blade swinging right to connect with Alucard's arm, the deadly metal slicing through flesh easily.

Alucard turned, the blade running over the better part of his arm as his sword came around, slicing across Kyrian's back. The vampire hissed as he jumped back. They now stood across from each other, grey eyes locked with red. They stood staring each other down in silence for a few moments, Kyrian charging first, aiming for Alucard's stomach.

He blocked, their blades sliding against each other as Kyrian ducked to pass under Alucard's arm. The elder vampires free hand reached down, claws catching on Kyrian's cheek. He turned, looking at the bloody vampire, his own arm dripping some blood. "Two to one Kyrian."

"Two to one. You don't know how true that statement is." He grinned.

_MASTER!_

**His** eyes turned to Seras, too late to figure out why she had screamed. Time seemed to slow down in that moments, Seras's voice echoing her mental cry. A cool hand was felt upon his shoulder, his eyes widening. A great pain buzzed through his form, his eyes looking upon the disappearing form in front of him, before looking down to see the tip of a sword jutting from his chest. _It was just an image._

"Indeed it was Alucard. I thought you were smarter than that." His wrists burned as they were placed behind him, silver handcuffs now adorning, and burning his pale skin. Kyrian walked out in front of him, thick gloves on his hands. Alucard saw the scratch upon the vampire's cheek. He didn't even see the exchange from vampire to illusion. How had this happened.

"You've grown soft over the years Alucard. But now, I will keep you as my pet, instead of the other way around."

Alucard was shocked, to shocked to speak or to move. He hadn't expected this. He had doomed both himself and his love. He sank to his knees, the sword still within him.

"And now for your little fledgling." Seras stirred lightly, fear shining in her half closed eyes. Kyrian had produced a knife, the metal glinting in the low light. "I'll allow her to live, but just in case you escape, I won't let you have her."

**Kyrian** grinned, watching as the female vampire squirmed on the cross. One hand pulled the sword from her, blood gushing from the torn wound. Kyrian bit into his wrist, bringing the bleeding wound to Seras' mouth, in her current state, nothing could stop her from drinking, even though the thought of a life without Alucard wasn't one she wanted to live with. This couldn't be happening. The blood would heal her heart and her hands, but Kyrian had control of the blood flowing within Seras, keeping it where he wanted wounds to heal.

After Seras had enough blood to heal, he looked back at his knife, before looking back at Alucard.

**Alucard** knew what was coming, his legs trying to lift him from the floor, but the lack of blood, his blood pooled on the floor around him, he couldn't get himself to stand. He could only watch as Kyrian pulled out the nails in Seras' feet, silver dropping with a clank to the ground. He spread her legs, Seras still to weak to defend herself, even though her heart was healing. The tip of the blade was positioned directly between her feet. Two blood curdling screams tore through the church as the knife was shoved upward.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	15. The Finale

The Passion of Fear and Hate

AN: Sorry about the late update, I've been real busy lately. This is the last chapter. I'm very surprised that I didn't have a real lemon in this fic. But I'm glad with how it ended up. Review please, I want to know what the readers think.

Recap: Alucard knew what was coming, his legs trying to lift him from the floor, but with the lack of blood, he couldn't get himself to stand. He could only watch as Kyrian pulled out the nails in Seras' feet, silver dropping with a clank to the ground. He spread her legs, Seras still to weak to defend herself, even though her heart was healing. The tip of the blade was positioned directly between her feet. Two blood curdling screams tore through the church as the knife was shoved upward.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Darkness** clouded the edges of her vision as the pain tore through her body, another sharp pang as the knife was taken from between her thighs. Seras could feel the flowing down her leg from the wound. Her mind was a blur of pain and emotions. Thoughts of children lost, of passion never to come. Her wide eyes were locked on Alucard's, watching as the pure shock registered across his face before the anger came.

He tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't go. An arm reached around to pull the blade from his back, the tip slowly disappearing into his chest before coming out of his back. A laugh echoed through the church as a burst of blood spewed from Alucard's chest.

Seras' attention was drawn from Alucard as she felt a hand on her leg, her eye lashes fluttering to stay up, her gaze focused on Kyrian. Her hand moved over her leg, dousing itself in her blood. He stepped forward to position himself in front of her. "Well little Seras, the wound won't kill you, but you should head to the hospital, or back to Hellsing."

His hands came up, quickly pulling the large nails from her hands, the pain of it lost to her. Her body fell to the floor, into the pool of blood beneath her. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her. Her entire form was covered in blood, a deep pulsing pain radiating from between her legs. But she couldn't say anything, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breath. She was in shock, her eyes straying to Kyrian as he walked towards her master.

**Alucard** was knelt down on the blood floor, trying to regain himself, trying to heal the wound, but it wouldn't close.

"Don't think that I have underestimated you Alucard. Not only was the blade silver, but it has a magic cast over it. I've been learning a lot through the years old friend." Kyrian's steps echoed evermore in the church, his feet stopping just before Alucard. He bent down to take the elder vampires face in his hand, the black haired vampire to weak to resist.

"I bet you hate this don't you, being so powerless. You're greatest fear, if not your only one. You'll pay for leaving me the way you did _lover._" He grinned, locking his lips with Alucard's, though he did not return the passion, couldn't even if he wanted to.

What Kyrian said was true, he feared weakness. But right now, his fear was for Seras. He stared past the man in front of him, looking at his fledgling. She was so weak, so frail. Her form barely keeping itself from falling forward as she rested against bottom of the large cross. He could smell her blood, he could even smell the unshed tears that she couldn't spill. But he could smell something else, what was it?

Kyrian stepped back, raising to his full height. "Well, we'll have to work on that Alucard. You'll be taking on the submissive position in our relationship now. I don't care what I have to do to make you comply. But I have kept my promise, the girl will live." It was getting lighter in the church, they would have to leave, quickly. "And now you have to come with me before you bleed out, and before we get caught in the daylight."

Bending down, the blond vampire reached out to grab Alucard, finding it quite pathetic that he would have to carry the vampire back to the house, even though it was only across the cemetery. But his movement froze as a small sound reached his sensitive ears. "What was that little one, I couldn't hear you."

_Maybe she's going to beg for me to let him go, or better yet, beg me to kill her. I wouldn't mind taking more of her virgin blood. _But the words that reached his ears were nothing of the like.

"Don't...touch...him."

Kyrian chuckled, standing up and turning. His eyes glanced up at the window, seeing the dark night, the rain falling steadily. His eyes quickly caught on Seras, shock registering the now grey orbs.

**Shadows** moved over the walls and floor and ceiling, collecting in the pool of blood at Seras' feet. The dark tendrils moved around her form, spiraling and circling around her. They slithered up her legs, helping her form to stand. Her head was bent down, those blond locks shielding her eyes from view. "You have hurt me, and you have hurt my master. I will not let you get away with this."

Kyrian could only watch as the shadows continued to gather, some sliding up to her hair, turning the strawberry blond locks into a dark, moving black mass of strands. The shadows kept coming, her power growing as an electrical air filled the room. A crack of lightning illuminated the building as Seras tilted her head back up, looking at the man before her. Her eyes glowed a dark red, darker than the pool of blood on the wooden floor.

"She has his power." were Kyrian's whispered words.

Her hair continued to grow, the shadows mixing with her hair as it moved as if the force of gravity meant nothing to her. Slow steps carried her closer to the platinum blond vampire, her eyes straying behind him to rest on Alucard as his body finally shut down to allow himself to try and mend his wounds.

"Master hasn't taught me much about being a vampire, but there is two things that come easily to all. One, the power that is transferred through the first blood taking, the time of turning." Seras grinned, her smile evil and insane, rivaling those famous by Alucard. "And the second, is killing."

Kyrian couldn't even get a word in before the shadows of the church moved. The darkness moved in streams across the floor to his feet, Seras' hair shoot outward, a mix of ink and silk. His feet were bound, his hands held at his sides. Her hair wrapped around his throat, tightening even though he didn't need to breath.

Seras pulled him closer, the darkness swirling around them as they got nearly nose to nose. She grinned again and laughed, the soft, yet loud tone reverberating off of the stone walls. "It seems that I'm more like my master than people think. And I'm truly going to enjoy this."

Kyrian's face drained of color, a small sound of pain emitting from his nearly closed off throat. His eyes frantically looked downward, moving over the arm that was plunged into his chest. He gasped for unneeded air, the sound cut of as Seras pulled her arm back. In her hand laid a still beating heart that she crushed in between her fingers. The form of the man before her simply turned to dust, seeping through the shadows to pull on the floor, quickly blowing away from the roaring wind that ripped through the church.

Seras gasped as she blinked a few times, the shadows seeping back to their proper place. Her body his the floor like a sack of bricks, most of the energy drained from her. Her body crawled to Alucard, watching the seemingly lifeless form for only a moment before she collapsed on him, some blood still leaking from her various wounds. Her hair, still long but back to its normal color pooled around her, stained with red. Over the rain outside, she though the heard something. Her last thought before blacking out... _helicopters._

**

* * *

**

**Seras** awoke with a start, her body jumping upward only to be filled with pain. Really, her entire form ached, but the burst of pain was from her head as she made contact with wood. _My coffin...?_

awoke with a start, her body jumping upward only to be filled with pain. Really, her entire form ached, but the burst of pain was from her head as she made contact with wood. 

A quick movement hit the button to raise the coffin lid, revealing the bright white of the hospital wing of the Hellsing house. Her eyes instinctively shut to the bright overhead lights, not noticing the three other people in the room. Blinking a few times, she took in the form of Walter, Sir Integra, and Alucard. She smiled, the smile not fading from her face even as she was shocked with the pain, as she jumped forward to wrap her arms around the red clad vampire.

"Master, you're alive."

Alucard didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around her for a few silent moments before holding her at arms length. A real smile upon his lips. Seras sat cross legged on the bed, that had obviously been moved from the basement, surprised not to feel pain. A look of puzzlement had to have come across her face, as Sir Integra began to speak. "Officer Victoria, you've been asleep for two weeks, healing from your injuries. We've been pumping blood into you nearly every hour to bring you back to full health."

Seras looked down as the events in the church replayed in her mind. She sighed and then realized what her hair looked like. The long blond strands, still smudged with blood, reaching down probably to at least mid calf if she were standing. Her shocked eyes looked at Alucard who merely shrugged.

"That is another think, what exactly happened in the church? We asked Alucard, but he had closed down his body. When we found you, the vampire wasn't in sight, and you two were laying there, your hair that long, and blood everywhere.

"How did you find us?"

Sir Integra sighed, reaching for a cigar before remembering where they were. "The power in the area went out. While you were missing, Alucard has been doing that, so we knew he was there. Though he said he wasn't the cause for it."

"Yes, I would like to know what happened as well, where is Kyrian?" Alucard had perched himself against the wall a few feet away from them.

Seras took a breath, she remembered it all, but she truly didn't feel like explaining. "I don't know what happened, it's all a blur really. All I remember is pain and anger, and then all this power. But I know one thing, we won't have to worry about Kyrian again." She looked up at Alucard, sending him the memory of pulling the vampires heart out, watching as a satisfied grin crossed his face.

"Very well then. Seras, you should be able to be relocated back to your bedroom. And you will be drinking your blood, even if we have to force you to." Sir Integra turned to leave the room, Walter following closely at her heels.

Seras laid down once again on the bed, her legs crossing at the ankle as she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes locked with Alucard's a sense of understanding passing through them.

"Everything will be fine Seras, you're healing quite nicely." Another silence passed between them before Seras spoke.

"What do we do now...Alucard?" She tilted her head at him for a moment before resting against the pillows, her eyes closing as she moved a bit to keep form laying on her hair. She felt the weight on the bed shift as Alucard sat beside her.

"First we will cut your hair, then we will talk about everything that happened at the church." He grinned. "Once that is done, I will inspect your wounds as I have been for the past week.

"You've been taking care of my healing?" She said, a sleepy tone in her voice.

"Indeed I have been. Vampire saliva heals, and I helped heal ALL of your wounds. You'd be surprised by the sounds, and names, people call when they are unconscious."

Seras could feel Alucard grinning, the meaning of Alucard's words taking a moment to set in. She could feel the blush raising on her cheeks, and the welcome rush of warmth that flooded her lower body. Her eyes flooded open, seeing the shadows move across the floor to collect around them. Seras's eyes panned around the empty hospital room, her eyes looking to the door, hearing the lock click before looking back at her master, a grin on both their faces.


End file.
